Laundry days!
by Moejo
Summary: Harry and Ruth...fight back! Less of the lip team.  Please review if you have time -it only takes a mo!


**I don't own spooks….BBC/KUDOS please take credit. Let's just borrow our favourites for a while. Harry and Ruth-who else!**

**Enjoy the fluff x**

As usual by mid morning nothing that day had gone to plan.

Ruth had ripped her only set of tights and painted a little clear nail polish to stop the spread.

She had run out of milk and spilt raspberry jam all down her top….which she had thrown in a heap at the foot of her bed.

Still at least she had made it out of the house.

More than could be said for Harry.

He was very rarely late but a rather expensive night at his club….saw to that.

"What happened Harry, you're looking rather dishevelled this morning….laundry day is it?" Dimitri laughed.

"Thankyou, Mr Levendis, your wit never ceases to amaze me" Harry huffed and walked straight into his office.

"Ruth how about you, you're laundry day too is it?"

"Shut up Dimitri", she levelled.

"Ooh well there's two in the team got out of the wrong side of bed today then. Were in for a blinder eh Tariq", he continued.

"Leave me out of it Dimitri…. I'm not looking to get into their bad books".

"Ligthen up people, lighten up", Dimitri laughed. "Wonder whose bed they ended up in?" _Teehee._

Ruth could take no more she lifted a few random files and burst into Harry's office.

"Harry, you'll have to speak to him….he is driving me potty", she all but screamed.

"You and me both my love" he laughed, not really taking in what had just come out of his mouth.

In fact he wasn't thinking straight at all….he suddenly got up from his chair and arrived in front of Ruth.

Softly he kissed her cheek and whispered…. "Let's have some fun with Mr Levendis Ruth…..take him down a peg or two".

He took her smile and nod as a yes. Everyone was watching. Ruth couldn't speak….

_Oh god….Harry had kissed and she loved it. He was millimetres from her and she felt the heat from his body surround her…The sexual tension all too evident as he brought his lips further south meeting hers tenderly._ _All she could say was _"I think I have died and gone to heaven" _whilst squeezing his arm gently like so many times before. _

He left her standing…. swirling as it were with his aftershave still emanating around her.

"Levendis,….my office, now".

"Oh crap_", _Dimitri blurted.

The grid hushed in anticipation. Harry was like a bear when he wanted to be. _Articulate and someone never to be crossed, but where Ruth was concerned soft, cuddly and protective._

Harry returned to Ruth's side and placed his hand around to the small of her back. Ever gentle in his touch….she secretly longed for more away from the team.

He spoke "I suppose there is no fooling you Dimitri….it is in fact laundry day at both Ruth's and my house".

"Right Harry, enough said" was all Dim could reply. _He shifted uncomfortably where he stood._

"You see we have been soo… busy together…I thought the laundry could wait". _If only, Ruth thought._

Dimitri blushed and squirmed much to the amusement of Tariq and Beth.

"Being busy with Ruth, well you know it's difficult to think of fresh clothes having hardly needing any all weekend", Harry smiled.

Ruth then began "Yeh I love odd socks and tights with holes in them….makes life more interesting don't you think? _She loved this…teasing. Oh please, get me out of here Dim prayed._

She continued by taking off Harry's silk gold tie…. "I like removing this tie and thinking what I might do with it later" she spoke looking directly into Harry's eyes; softly yet seductively blowing him a kiss and letting the tie fall to the floor and her hand slip through his shirt buttons.

"So you see Mr Levendis….laundry was not really our priority". "Was there anything else you might like to know? Harry quipped".

"No Harry…ah ah…sorry for all that, didn't mean to intrude, it was just a bit of ribbing you know" and with that he almost ran out of the office closing the door behind him.

"Oi Oi sailor boy, imagine trying to get Harry to teach you how not to do laundry" Beth laughed.

Dimitri was so embarrassed he started head banging the wall, much to Harry and Ruth's amusement…who both laughed so hard they eased themselves back into the sofa.

Ruth had not yet let go of Harry's chest and he loved how she knew he was aware of the delay.

She was about to pull away when he reached her hand with his own and held it tightly to his chest. _His heart was beating ten to the dozen._

"Ruth….I hope your ok with that…the….the innuendo I mean?" _His face turned crimson._

"Harry you daft sod, I loved it…but really you didn't have to enjoy it so much" she nervously giggled.

"Ruth, really I enjoy every minute with you". _Her heart was beating so fast. He couldn't explain how she made him feel. Her eyes melted as did his._

"Now come here he commanded and with that he cupped his hands around her face and tilted her to him. _Her breath heightened. Her lips were primed and lush …for his embrace._

He let his lips touch hers briefly….and again.

He couldn't stop kissing her. _Heart..beat….damn it….bu-dom…bu-bom, bu-dom, bu-dom, bu-dom. _

It was like an explosion, nether cared who could see. He wanted to devour her there and then.

The team averted their eyes momentarily.

He deepened a kiss with her permission and that they say is history.

They left Thames house early that day…..together…..with much laundry to be sorted! Monday's never are a good day in the Pearce household for laundry! Their weekends are now much too busy.

Beth and Dimitri soon found out what weekends are really for…..;). Certainly not laundry xx

**Please review this random fluff!**

**Thanks**


End file.
